The present invention relates to a clip for mounting a first member on a second member. Also, the present invention relates to a mounting structure of a door trim using a clip for a door trim for mounting the door trim on a door panel of a vehicle.
In a vehicle of an automobile and the like, there is adopted a mounting structure for mounting the door trim relative to the door panel using a plurality of clips for the door trim. For example, in Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. S59-106710), there is disclosed a trim holding tool (clip) for mounting a trim relative to an inner panel of a vehicle body panel.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. S59-106710
Incidentally, in such a conventional clip for the door trim, in order to allow the door trim to be easily removed from the door panel at a maintenance time, usually, one portion of the clip naturally is bent at an attaching and detaching time of the door trim so as to be capable of removing the door trim. However, while such a clip can be easily removed, since a fixing force by the clip is not strong, for example, in a case wherein another vehicle collides relative to a vehicle from a side face, and the like, there is a possibility that the door trim completely falls out of the door panel, and pops out to a vehicle inner side (passenger side).
In order to prevent such complete falling of the door trim, it can be considered that an operation type (arm-type) locking portion is provided in at least one of the plurality of clips so as to enhance the fixing force by the clip while ensuring easiness of an attachment and detachment of the door trim. However, in a case wherein such an operation type locking portion is provided, there occurs a problem that rainwater can easily enter into a door trim side (vehicle inner side) from a door panel side (vehicle outer side) through a periphery of the locking portion.
Thus, in the conventional clip for the door trim, it is difficult that both reinforcement of the fixing force and prevention of an entry of rainwater coexist while ensuring the easiness of the attachment and the detachment. For example, in the trim holding tool of the aforementioned Patent Document 1, a guide groove for rainwater is provided in one portion of the clip so as to reduce the entry of rainwater, however, since the locking portion is not an operation type, the attachment and detachment are not easy, and the fixing force is not sufficient as well.
The present invention is made in view of the aforementioned circumstances, and an object of the present invention is to improve the fixing force by the clip while ensuring easiness of a removal of the first member (door trim), and to adequately prevent the entry of a liquid (rainwater) into a first member side (vehicle inner side) in a clip for mounting the first member on the second member, or a mounting structure of the door trim using the clip for the door trim.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.